


angel eyes

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Childbirth, Children, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: And now it was over, and Nao was in Yuuri's arms, tiny and pink and dark haired, smelling as sweet as Victor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) Personally I don't like to call babies "cubs" or "pups" in omegaverse. Just a preference of mine.
> 
> 2) I'm weak for these guys' baby taking after Yuuri in looks.

Victor was still asleep and Yuuri couldn't bear to think of putting their daughter down for a second. 

 

The whole ordeal had been terrifying, and Yuuri tried not to let his fears get in the way of making sure his husband and baby got through the birth safely.

 

And now it was over, and Nao was in Yuuri's arms, tiny and pink and dark haired, smelling as sweet as Victor. 

 

Yuuri hadn't been able to stop scenting her, trying not to cry again as he looked at her face, gently brushing his cheek over her brow. He'd cried when he first saw her, when he saw the look of total adoration on Victor's face when they lay her on his chest.

 

He looked up at a soft sound from Victor on the bed, and saw the omega's brow furrow. Yuuri immediately got to his feet and walked over to him, concerned. Victor had been shivering before falling asleep, but was too preoccupied with Nao to complain.

 

Victor opened his eyes with another shiver, his sleepy gaze falling on Yuuri and Nao. A smile filled his face, slow and loving, making Yuuri blush. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

 

"Still asleep," Yuuri replied, holding their daughter close. "What about you?"

 

"Like I had a baby scooped out of me," Victor replied with a wince, before lifting his arms up towards Yuuri. "Now let me see my  _printsessa."_

 

Yuuri carefully sat on the edge of the bed and handed Nao to Victor, who held her like she was made of glass. His blue eyes were pure tenderness as they gazed at Nao, and Yuuri's heart melted at the sight of it. "She's so pretty," he murmured before pressing a kiss to Victor's brow. 

 

"Well she looks just like you," Victor replied cheerily as he nuzzled the top Nao's head. "She's perfect." His sweet scent filled the room, filling Yuuri's heart with tranquility. "Has Yurio called?" Victor then asked.

 

"Yeah. Alyosha was already asleep. Yurio and Otabek are going to bring him over tomorrow morning," Yuuri answered, already impatient to have their family together again.

 

Victor sighed wistfully. "I miss him so much, and I want him to meet his sister."

 

Yuuri felt the same way. He also felt incredibly sleepy, staring at his sleeping daughter and surrounded by Victor's warm scent. He couldn't help but yawn, letting his eyes fall shut and feeling Victor's hand stroke his hair. "Poor Yuuri," Victor purred. "Still terrible at getting your rest."

 

Yuuri let out a sheepish laugh, keeping his eyes closed. "You needed yours."

 

"So do you," Victor murmured as he stroked Yuuri's cheek, scenting him and the baby girl in his arms.

 

Yuuri nodded quietly, too sleepy to respond properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! 
> 
> I have a twitter now: @SandratheDuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to read **you'll be amazed what you'll find** if you haven't already.

"Do I look alright?" Victor asked for the fifth time that morning.

 

"You look amazing," Yuuri replied honestly, smiling at his husband as he held their daughter in his arms. Victor, worn out and nervous, looked lovely as ever, even clad in a hospital gown and wearing shadows beneath his eyes.

 

Victor pouted, unconvinced. "You're biased. Tell me honestly. I don't want to scare Alyosha."

 

"I promise, you look good," Yuuri insisted with a gentle laugh. "He might be a little scared, this being a hospital and all. And...he might be nervous about meeting Nao." 

 

Victor's scent, already stronger after the birth of their baby, soured a little with anxiety. "I wish I weren't wearing all this. Or lying down," he lamented, lying back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

 

"You do remember having major surgery, right?"

 

"Mm." 

 

Sympathy for his mate flooding his chest, Yuuri looked down at their daughter, her black eyes gazing up at him steadily. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked Victor, wondering if she'd help him calm down.

 

Victor looked ready to hold his arms out for Nao, but he shook his head and smiled calmly. "I'm alright. I want to be able to hug Alyosha as soon as he comes in."

 

Minutes later Yurio poked his head into the room without knocking, asking lowly, "You guys decent?" His eyes roamed the room before falling on Yuuri, widening when he caught sight of the bundle in the alpha's arms. He opened the door a bit wider, revealing Otabek and Alyosha. The boy slipped inside, his eyes round and timid as he looked around.

 

Yuuri could smell his nervousness, and immediately looked right at him as he greeted gently, "Hey, Alyosha." 

 

His son looked up at him, speechless as he, like his brother, took in the sight of Nao in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri had no clue what the boy was thinking, recalling how he'd scented Victor as he rested his small hands on the swell of his father's belly, feeling Nao's movements and looking excited. Then Alyosha's eyes fell on Victor, and he immediately stiffened.

 

Yuuri turned to look at Victor, who quickly held his arms out with a wide smile on his face. " _Malen'kiy!_ I missed you so much! Come here and give me a hug!"

 

Alyosha took a tentative step before quickly closing the gap between himself and Victor, joining their hands rather than leaping onto the bed. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Alyosha asked, voice small with worry. The last time he'd seen Victor was in the hours before Yuuri took him to the hospital, Victor pressing several kisses to his face before Yurio took him to his place so he could look after him. He'd looked ready to cry, even after being reassured that Victor and his new sibling would be alright. 

 

Now here he was, close to tears again, and Yuuri just wanted to comfort him. Victor smiled as he ran his fingers through Alyosha's brown hair. "I'm going to be fine, darling. Having a baby was hard work."

 

"I'll say. You look like you lost a boxing match," Yurio drawled as he peered down at Nao, smiling despite himself. "Wow. A mini-Katsudon. She's almost cute."

 

"Thanks, Yurio," Yuuri droned, glancing down to see Nao staring at Yurio with her dark eyes. Smiling, Yuuri informed her in a softer voice, "That's your older brother, Yurio. Don't worry, he's not always such a punk."

 

While Yurio fumed and Otabek chuckled, Victor gently, asked the boy, "Want to meet Nao, Alyosha? She's been waiting to meet you."

 

He turned back to Yuuri, looking so nervous as he walked towards him. Yuuri bent at the waist to give his son a good look at the baby. "That's your sister," he said, watching Alyosha's eyes widen with surprise. 

 

"Hi, Nao," he greeted quietly, giving her a shy sniff. Nao gazed at him for a moment before her tiny mouth stretched open in a yawn, and Alyosha smiled for the first time as he looked up at Yuuri. "She smells nice!"

 

"Want to hold her?"

 

"Can I really?" the boy asked.

 

"Come on and sit over here," Yurio said, patting the armchair set next to Victor's bed. Alyosha quickly clambered onto it, looking at Yuuri excitedly and fidgeting a little.

 

"You want to hold her just like I am...There you go." Yuuri carefully placed the baby in Alyosha's arms, watching him imitate the way Yuuri had been holding Nao, never taking his eyes off of her.

 

Yuuri'd heart melted at the sight, and he turned to see Victor's eyes fill up with overjoyed tears. "Yurio, take pictures of them!" Victor demanded in a shaky voice. 

 

"I'm on it, don't nag me," Yurio replied in a considerably soft tone as he started snapping pictures with his phone.

  

"What do you think, Yura? Think we'll ever have one?" Otabek asked, looking content as he watched Alyosha hold Nao.

 

"We'll  _adopt_. I don't want to end up operated on like the old man," Yurio answered dryly as he crouched to get another angle.

 

Victor huffed indignantly while Yuuri squeezed his shoulder soothingly.

 

Blissfully unaware of the banter, Alyosha looked up and excitedly exclaimed, "Yura, look! She's smiling at me!"

 

Indeed it looked like the little corners of Nao's mouth were lifted, and Yuuri wondered she'd have Victor's smile. He heard Yurio chuckle and reply, "See? I told you she'd like you."


End file.
